The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having both piercing and crimping type contacts.
Japanese U.M. Patent Kokai No. 60-130582 discloses an electrical connector having both piercing and crimping type contacts. The insulating housing of the electrical connector has receiving apertures for receiving respective piercing and crimping contacts. The crimping contacts are used for power supplies of larger current capacity and the piercing contacts are used for signals of smaller current capacity.
However, the above receiving apertures are different in structure between the crimping and piercing contacts so that it has been impossible to replace a crimping contact with a piercing contact or vice versa. As a result, it has been impossible to change the number of crimping contacts for power supplies or piercing contacts for signals.